Destiny
by Treacherous Desire
Summary: Brought them together and was now tearing them apart. [NejiHina]


Destiny- Brought them together and was now tearing them apart. NejiHina

Disclaimer: It's better if I didn't own Naruto, or Hinata would be the main character and be loved by everyone. Anyways on with the story.

A/N: This is actually for a writing contest in the NejiHina guild on Gaia. This is my second NejiHina fiction. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Destiny, the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events._

_Destiny had brought them together many, many years ago._

_And was now tearing them apart._

Neji Hyuuga was very worried today. He was seen pacing back and forth a large hospital hallway waiting anxiously for the door of room 207 to open. He was in anticipation for the door to open to reveal her, Hinata's flushed face.

Whatever the result was today was because of destiny or fate. Fate had brought them together many, many years ago.

He deeply treasured the day he met her, Hinata Hyuuga, his cousin, his friend, and the love of his life.

It was his entire fault; she was in the hospital now. She didn't deserve to be here. The only reason she was here was because of him. He, himself at fault. He was the one to blame.

He didn't know how or when he came to love her so much, care about her more than himself. Or even when their relationship began.

But the day he confessed his true feelings for her was the day he put her in the trouble she was in today. Her father wasn't very thrilled when he found out about their hidden relationship secret from everyone else.

In fact he was angry and outraged he punched his eldest daughter right in the stomach, opening old wounds from the Chunin Exams many years ago.

News spread very fast about this incident and besides Neji being at the hospital there also were many friends too.

His teammates Tenten, and Lee were there as well. Lee's concentration was aimed directly at the door. Every minute he was sure Hinata would come out all right and fine as before.

Tenten, his other teammate knew about his feelings for Hinata and she was the first one to find out about their secret relationship. Her face was full of concern as well, and every couple of minutes she would glance over at Neji, hoping he would stop worrying.

She could feel the uneasiness in the hallway and quietly walked over to Neji placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Neji," she said as she spoke to him.

"Hmm..." he replied.

"I'm sure Hinata will be fine, Sakura's working as best as she can on her. She's not giving up hope and I don't think you should either," she said to him.

"Besides your not the only one worried about her either," she said gesturing to the many other faces in the room from Lee, Naruto, Kunerai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi and surprisingly even Sasuke.

"We're all worried about her," Tenten stated.

Ray of hope suddenly hit Neji's face, his lips quivered upward "Thank You, Tenten,"

"Your welcome," she said giving him a small smile of her own and she quietly with moved her hand off his shoulder and went over to stand beside her friend Ino.

His eyes then wondered to the opening door. Out stepped an exhausted, tired Sakura. Everyone watched her and she said "She's Ok!"

Neji gave a sigh of relief while watching Naruto, first jumping for joy and then walking over and wrapping his arms around Sakura, a small blush crept on her face but she soon relaxed in his arms.

Neji couldn't wait to do that to his angel as well. Understandingly everyone let Neji visit her first as soon as she was conscious.

He opened the door to see Hinata silently reading a medical scroll. She was probably getting ready for work. Typical, just like her.

He made his way quietly to her bed without making a sound. He wrapped his arms around her and she immediately knew who it was.

"Neji-kun," she said with her trademark blush appearing on her face.

"Hinata-chan," he said softly.

"I'm glad your better," he stated quietly.

"It's all thanks to Sakura-san," she said.

His arms wrapped around her tighter, and his hand tucked behind a stray strand of hair.

"I'm glad your ok, I was afraid I was going to loose you," he said.

"Neji-kun, you'll never loose me. I'm in your destiny and you're in mine. I'll always be with you no matter what," she stated confidently.

"You said so yourself you can't change destiny, it's fate given towards you," Hinata said looking right into the eyes of her lover.

"Your right," he simply stated and the two sat there silently enjoying the time they had together. Neji's hands wrapped securely around her, not wanting to ever let go. Both knowing and understanding they would be together as long as they can. It was in their destiny.

_Destiny, A predetermined course of events considered as something beyond human power or control_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: What do you guys think?

Too be honest, I'm not so happy with this.

I may rewrite this later on.

This is my 2nd NejiHina but I haven't given up on SasuHina.

Actually there's one SasuHina oneshot coming up soon, 2 NejiTen and an actual multi chapter story! Yay!

I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.

Please Review!!!!


End file.
